ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Mines
Metal Mines is the 7th episode of The Omni-Knights. Plot Velmenni was sitting on his chair on the spaceship. A Troconneuse came to him. Troconneuse: Sir, we have a problem. Our main metal mine has been blown up by a Petrosapien terrorist. It is our only mining place. We can’t build the spaceships for the invasion without them. Velmenni: Is there another place where we can mine more metal? Troconneuse: There are many places, but I doubt the Plumbers will allow us. Velmenni: Is there a planet where the Plumbers won’t stop us? Troconneuse: Well, Vulpin is way too dangerous, Aranhascimmia has those root sharks- I guess the last place to dig for metal is Earth. Velmenni: Perfect. THEME SONG Esclabor and Cador were training in the knight’s arena. Suddenly a spaceship flew super fastly over the arena. Esclabor: That ain’t a good sign. (runs towards where the spaceship was going) Cador, call Paul! Cador: Where is he? Flying Fish: (In the sky) Up here, I’m after the spaceship! On the spaceship... Troconneuse: Prototrix detected! Activate cannons! Cannons came out of the spaceship and started blasting Flying Fish. Flying Fish avoided the cannons and tried to enter the spaceship. He created a blast of water near the door and broke the door. Flying Fish entered the spaceship. Flying Fish: Where is the spaceship going? Troconneuse: We aren’t telling you! (tries to slice Flying fish with saw hand, but Flying Fish avoided it and whipped him with water.) More Troconneuse came, but Flying Fish kept fighting them with water. Velmenni came. Velmenni: Thirsty, Poisson Vollant? Flying Fish: Huh? (flies out of the Troconneuse) Velmenni: Poisson Volants stay over water for a longer time because they have water stored in them, but if you waste all of it in hydrokinesis, you’ll be dehydrated faster. Troconneuse, keep attacking. Flying Fish: (creates water wave) water... water.... (cough cough) Velmenni: Lock the doors, we have him here. Pilot: But we are alre- Velmenni: LOCK THE DOORS The doors were locked and Paul felt that the spaceship stopped flying. Flying Fish: water...... (transforms back into Paul) Velmenni: Get the human! Then a blast came from the spaceship. Cador stood in the hole with a laser gun. Cador: Bring Paul back. (laser gun turns back into a sword) Troconneuse attacked Cador, but Cador just sliced them with the sword. Cador ran towards Velmenni, but Velmenni activated his laser gun. Cador blocked the laser, but Cador took out his sword and tried to hit Velmenni. Velmenni avoided every attack, and then punched Cador. Cador protected with a sword and then avoided Velmenni, and ran towards Paul. He took Paul’s hand and ran away. Paul: Where are we? Cador: The metal mines. I don’t know why would the Troconneuse exactly want to mine out metal though. Velmenni: Troconneuse, after them! Cador and Paul went on a horse and rode away before the Troconneuse caught them. They went back to the castle. Cador: Paradox, it seems that the Troconneuse are landing in the metal mines. Paradox: Hm, I did hear that there was a terrorist attack in Kettensage’s metal mines. I think you should stay and guard there. Find out what the Troconneuse are doing. Paul: What if the Troconneuse attack the castle? Paradox: Well, I guess I could put some laser cannons on the castle roof. They will blast those Troconneuse before they reach. Cador, call Esclabor to come. We’ll need him too. Paul: Okay, that sounds like fun. Cador went on his horse and rode to call Esclabor. LATER. Paul: We’re here. Cador: There is barely anything here. Esclabor: Well, we should just stay until the robots come. Paul: Agreed. I’ll go look for the Troconneuse. (goes away, to behind a the cave) There was two Troconneuse talking together. Troconneuse:I heard Velmenni finally found where is the final gem. I know it’s on this planet... without it we can’t make the final pl- THE KID IS HERE! Troconneuse #2: Attack him! Paul: (transforms into Velocityraptor) RAGH! (dashes towards the two troconneuse) Troconneuse #1 created a chain whip and wrapped up Velocityraptor’s legs. Velocityraptor tripped and then hit the Troconneuse with his tail. The Troconneuse fell down. The second onealmost cut him with his saw hand, but Velocityraptor jumped up and avoided it. He kicked the Troconneuse in the face, and dashed away. Troconneuse #2: Argh. He’ll find about the spaceship! Velocityraptor: What were they talking about? (laser pops out of the rock) What the- (avoids lasers) The spaceship must be around here. (a laser appeared and blasted Velocityraptor away) Cador went near Velocityraptor who was just hit by the laser. Sir Cador: What happened? Velocityraptor (changing back into Paul): Their spaceship must be around here somewhere. We need to find out where is it and why are they mining it. Sir Cador: I know, but there still must stay someone to protect the mines themself. Me and Esclabor will go to find the spaceship. You stay here and guard this place. Paul: What? I can find the spaceship better than you guys! Sir Cador: But as Electrobagnet- Paul: Electromagnet. Sir Cador: -whatever, you can protect the metal here as him better than us. Most the iron ore is here, when the spaceship runs out of metal where it is, it will come to here. Electromagnet controls the metal itself. Paul: But- Sir Cador: I’ll be going now. Come on, Esclabor. Esclabor: All right. What if the boy returns to human form? That will be a problem all right. Sir Cador: He’ll call us then. Just come on Esclabor. Esclabor: Okay, okay. Esclabor and Cador went away. Paul: Ugh, I can handle these Troconneuse! Why do they think I can’t! The Troconneuse who he kicked in the face before reappeared. Troconneuse: Hello there, Paul. You heards about our plans eh? Do you know where is the final gem? Paul: I don’t even know what you are talking about. The Troconneuse tried to cut Paul, but he ducked. Paul: DARN! THE PROTOTRIX DOESN’T WORK! GUYS HELP! Troconneuse: No one is going to help you now. (punches Paul with chain hand) Paul: Ow... come on, work Prototrix! Troconneuse: RAGH! (wraps Paul with metal chains) Haha, you are doomed! Paul (transforms into Lava Lamp): Aiming for Electromagnet, but still okay. (fires lava) Troconneuse: ARGH! My hand! Paul: Get out! (creates giant fireball, blowing theh Troconneuse away) I better stay him. Meanwhile, Sir Cador and Sir Esclabor were walking around the mountain, looking for Troconneuse. Sir Esclabor: I ain’t seeing any metal demons here. Sir Cador: Please call them Troconneuse, not metal demons. Sir Esclabor: I’ll call them what I want to. A camera was looking at them. Sir Esclabor noticed it. Sir Esclabor: I think we are close. Move away. Now. A laser popped out and started b lasting them. Cador lifted up his sword and the laser bounced back and destroyed the laser gun. Sir Cador: RUN! Sir Cador and Sir Esclabor started running as more laser guns popped out. Cador’s sword morphed into a shield and protected them both. They kept running until they saw two Troconneuse. The Troconneuse passed through the rock wall like it wasn’t even there. Sir Esclabor: Weird. We should try and do that too. (walks into wall) Cador, come quick. Cador entered the wall and they saw a huge underground cave, with a giant spaceship in the middle. The spaceship was sucking in rocks, and metal parts came out for the end. Other Troconneuse were building big spaceships. Sir Cador: That’s what they are doing here. Sir Esclabor: We have to stop them. They must be making spaceships for an attack. A Troconneuse came in from the wall, and saw Cador and Esclabor. Esclabor punched him, and kicked him away. Sir Esclabor: That was close. Velmenni: Keep working! The spaceships won’t build themselves! Sir Cador: Let’s sneak in. Sir Cador and Esclabor sneaked in, hiding behind spaceship parts and rocks. Sir Cador: (presses button on sword, turning it into a laser gun) I’ll blast the ceiling, and the whole cave should fall down. But then, a Troconneuse came holding Paul in chains, pulling him towards Velmenni. Troconneuse: We found him in that cave there, as Ravu-Aranpu. Sir Esclabor: They got Paul! Paul looked towards Esclabor and Cador. Velmenni: What are you looking at? Paul: Just at the spaceships, Velmenni. Velmenni: Well, I doubt you are going to turn into any alien, you just timed out. Now, we will finally steal your Prototrix. A laser was shot from behind the rocks, and hit the roof. Velmenni: What the-? The cave started to crash down, and Troconneuse were panicking. Velmenni: All Troconneuse, escape the cave now! You are coming with me, Paul. Paul: Argh... Sir Esclabor: Leave him alone! Esclabor ran towards Velmenni, spinning the mace. Velmenni fired a laser and Esclabor flew backwards. Cador was helping him get away from all the falling rocks. The spaceship flew away, as the whole mountain crashed into itself. On the spaceship. Velmenni: Now, let’s get that thing off you. Paul: Never. Velmenni: You can’t do anything, it’s still timed out. Sir Cador: But I can. (fires laser from laser gun) Velmenni: GET THEM! A bunch of Troconneuse attacked Cador and Esclabor. Cador’s laser gun turned into an electric spear. Cador hit some with the electric spear in the chest, making them explode. Esclabor was fighting them too. Meanwhile Paul ran away. Paul: Still not working. There must be something that-(looks at a machine called ‘’Recharger’’) Perfect. I wonder how I connect it. Paul took the wires from the Recharger, and made the wires touch the Prototrix. The Prototrix turned instantly green. Paul: All right! (transforms into Electromagnet) Bzzt! Velmenni: Nooooooooooooo! Land now! The spaceship landed near the cave where the iron ore was. Electromagnet: Bzzt! (makes some iron ore rocks fly and hit Velmenni) Velmenni blasted the rocks. Velmenni: It will take more than rocks to beat me. (Electromagnet zaps him with lightning, and throws him using ferrokinesis.) ARGH! Electromagnet: Bzzt Bzzzzt! (runs away) Sir Cador: Esclabor, let’s get off this ship! Esclabor went off, but when Sir Cador tried to go away, metal chains came and pulled him back in. The spaceship started flying Sir Esclabor: Cador, noooooo! Electromagnet: Bzzt! (flies up and sticks to the spaceship, then ripping a hole through it and enters it) Troconneuse: It seems our previous mine on Kettensage is safe again. Velmenni: Next stop, Kettensage! The spaceship took off, with Electromagnet and Cador on it. To be continued... Aliens Used *Flying Fish *Velocityraptor *Lava Lamp (selected alien was Electromagnet *Electromagnet Characters *Paul *Sir Cador *Sir Esclabor *Paradox Villains *Troconneuse *Velmenni Trivia *This is the first episode after Outer Space, that Emily does not appear. *The next episode, To Kettensage, is the second part of the episode and directly continues the episode. *The final gem the two Troconneuse were talking about is important to the final plan of the Tortor Cult. Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Tortor Cult Story Arc